


It Always Ends in a Fight

by Politzania



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Shapeshifting, moodboard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:14:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27766597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Politzania/pseuds/Politzania
Summary: Anthony watches over James as he shifts back for the first time.Tony Stark Bingo: Wolf — StarkBucks Bingo: AU: No Human
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Tony Stark
Comments: 2
Kudos: 30
Collections: StarkBucksBingo2020, Tony Stark Bingo Mark IV





	It Always Ends in a Fight

**Author's Note:**

> Name of Piece: It Always Ends in a Fight  
> Card Number: 4007  
> Name of Participant: PoliZ  
> TSB Square Number: S5 - Wolf (moodboard)  
> SBB Square Number: I3 - AU: No Human  
> Rating: General  
> Pairing: WinterIron  
> Warning/Major Tags: Drabble & moodboard, shape shifting  
> Summary: Anthony watches over James as he shifts back for the first time.  
> Word Count: 100  
> Link: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27766597

New ones always fought the change; Anthony knew this all too well. He remembered his sire’s attempts to calm him, and how ineffective they were. Anthony expected the same of James; the wild look in his eye the only warning before he lashed out, drawing blood as Anthony removed his collar.

Circling just out of reach, Anthony was persistent, offering what comfort he could as James howled in agony. Once James was through the worst of it, Anthony initiated his own shift; still painful, but at least under his own control. 

Panting heavily, they padded away through the quiet forest.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to the TSB mods for hosting the party and to everyone who threw in prompts for the moodboard party game!


End file.
